The present invention relates generally to mattresses. More specifically, the present invention relates to expandable seamless mattresses for variable width beds for use with bariatric patients.
Variable width beds, that is beds that are adjustable between a narrow width and a wide width, are employed in many circumstances. For example, a bariatric bed is designed to support an obese person and, therefore, generally will have a wide width to accommodate the patient. A bariatric bed, however, must be able to move through a standard doorway in an emergency situation or when an obese patient is unable to move themselves. Therefore, bariatric beds often are variable width beds in order to permit patient transport. Variable width beds are also utilized in many hospitals and nursing homes to allow these institutions to accommodate patients and/or residents of all sizes. In this manner, the hospitals and nursing homes are able to conserve valuable resources, for example, by not having to reserve rooms only for large persons.
Utilizing a variable width bed at its wide width requires either multiple mattresses or a narrow mattress that can be expanded to a wide width. If multiple mattresses are employed, the mattresses must be swapped when the width of the bed is changed. If the bed is occupied, however, this swapping process is difficult at best. Thus, it is often better to expand a narrow mattress to a wide width. Generally, expanding a narrow mattress to a wide width is accomplished by placing one or more expansion members beside the mattress. Unfortunately, utilizing an expansion member alone creates a seam where the expansion member abuts the mattress, and over time, this seam becomes uncomfortable and may lead to bed sores and other physical problems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved expandable mattress and mattress assembly that provide a seamless, smooth sleeping surface in both a narrow width and an expanded width.